


Just Blood, Bones and Flesh

by jendallrush (flyinggraceon)



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Other, aw, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggraceon/pseuds/jendallrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the best at what they did, and they knew it. Just as much as they knew that a sinlge misstep was enough to bring them down. // Tim'd apparently left that line of thought run for too long, though, because in a moment Nightwing was sitting next to him on the couch, looking at him in a way that told him that he knew. // oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Blood, Bones and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I was minding my own business when this idea broke it's way into my mind and would not leave me alone. But then again, who am I to say no to some Tim-Dick bonding?
> 
> You can find this in my tumblr and ff.net too, in case you were wondering. I post everything, and a few more things too, there. I'm also working on another YJ fic, which conveniently features Tim and Dick (actually, I was thinking of it when this idea came to life), but I literally just thought of it and convinced myself of writing it, so don't expect that to come anytime too soon.
> 
> I know there's no need for disclaimers, I never do them, but wouldn't it be nice if I did own Young Justice?
> 
> (too much Dick, too much batfam, probably, so I guess it's for the best) (and fluff, don't forget the fluff)
> 
> Feedback would be highly welcomed. Anyway, enjoy!

They were human. Blood and bones and flesh —so frail, so breakable. So insignificant. It was the very reason they'd gained their reputation; everyone knew that the bats were religious about their training. And, well, they worked hard and aimed for better that excellence, anything less than perfect was considered failure. It was for a reason.

They fought side by side with martians, metahumans, with abilities and resistance that made them almost invincible —fighting humans should be a piece of cake, to them. And they had to be able to not just fight along them, but to be their support too. They had to be a step ahead of their teammates, and ten steps ahead of their enemy. They were the best at what they did, and they knew it. Just as much as they knew that a single misstep was enough to bring them down. A gun shot, a deep stab, a hit in the head too hard, and it'd be over.

They were human. He was human.

And that was a reason altogether for them to be the way they were; to be the best. Still, watching his teammates levitate or run from a spot to another with the speed of light, it made him wonder, how good could they be if things were different. How safer they'd feel with just a little help.

He'd apparently left that line of thought run for too long, though, because in a moment Nightwing was sitting next to him on the couch, looking at him in a way that told him that he knew. Their teammates were at a very convenient distance, out of ear-range, so he didn't have to worry on them noticing something, at least.

"What's wrong Robin?" He was polite enough to ask, though. That's just the way Dick was.

"Uh, nothing," He replied, knowing that while Dick wouldn't believe him, he might as well try. Who know, he might even drop the subject.

Even through the mask, Tim could tell, he was giving him a look. This was only confirmed when he raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking," He added. He knew he could count on Dick for anything, there wasn't any doubt in that.

Dick probably even knew what he was thinking about —he was good like that— and while he wasn't going to push it to the point where he knew he was actually bothering Tim, he kept asking.

"What about?"

Tim sighed. Maybe he'd understand?

"I just... I was thinking about, you know," he started," how... _fragile_ we actually are."

He practically mumbled that last part, almost wincing when he said that word outloud, but he knew fully well that Dick had heard him. He prepared himself for the well known reply he knew he'd get —no one had really said it out loud, but bats knew well enough. Their training, their never ending effort to be better everyday, all that they did was with an objective—

"We _are_ pretty frail, aren't we?" It was more of a statement that a question, Tim knew. He was surprised though, by Dick's reply. Then again, Dick had always been the most considerate out of their unstable family. He didn't answer, and waited for him to continue.

"I know, it shucks," Dick said, not exactly happy about it, but in way that you could easily tell he'd come to terms with that long time ago.

Tim wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer to that. He probably wasn't. He just stared wide-eyed at Dick, who just chuckled.

"I know Robin, that you know the reason behind it all. That our humanity is what makes us special," Dick started with a smile,"I know you get all of that, you can't be Batman's partner for the time you've been without knowing that. Believe me, I know from first-hand experience,"

Tim laughed lightly at that.

"But that doesn't make it any less true —were simple humans, pushing our luck, and some day we'll run out of it," Dick continued,"We're playing with fire, but we've got out reasons and I believe that in the end of the day, it's more than worth it,"

Time nodded, he knew that too. Dick placed a hand on his shoulder, still smiling, and continued,

"It's okay to ponder on it, heck, I'd be worried if you didn't think about it. I do it, Bats does it," he said,"As long as you don't linger too long to let it become an issue, more that it already is, it's okay,"

And that's when it stuck him. Those three words, so simple, yet...

"It's okay," Dick repeated, knowing that it probably was what Tim needed, wanted to hear.

Tim shook his head, smiling too.

"You never cease to amaze me, Nightwing," he told him. He looked at him in the eyes, and even through their masks, he knew Dick understood how grateful he was.

Dick pat his back, nonchalant as always.

" _That's_ our superpower, you know," he said,"being amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments anyone?


End file.
